


Венецианская маска

by Ayranta



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Dark, Established Relationship, Fantasy, M/M, Original Character(s), Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayranta/pseuds/Ayranta
Summary: Маризе Лайтвуд, главе института Нью-Йорка.Мы снова обращаемся к вам по очень важному делу. Как вы знаете, за последние месяцы в окрестностях города были обнаружены изуродованные тела. Это ваши владения, мы вынуждены просить вас о помощи. Мы редко впадаем в отчаянье, но сейчас мы именно в отчаянии. Фейры больше не находятся под защитой Соглашения, но, может быть, вы рискнёте заключить с нами ещё одно? Оградите нас от смерти, а мы в ответ вернём вашего сына. Мы вернём вам Алека Лайтвуда.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана по заявке:  
> https://ficbook.net/requests/280368

Страх, казалось, пропитывал воздух. Тонкий, едва уловимый аромат этого смрада пробирался всюду, преследуя, загоняя. Он ощущался везде, был в каждом сделанном вздохе и обжигал не хуже железа. Да, именно так: железа. Раньше юная дриада и представить не могла, что это такое: бояться. Страшиться сделать даже простой вздох, наперёд ощущая адский жар, сковывавший лёгкие.   
Идти быстро не получалось не только из-за боли: ноги путались, с каждым шагом становясь всё более ватными. С каждым шагом отвратительный смрад становился всё сильнее, теперь от него было не скрыться. Дриада жалобно застонала, но не остановилась. Ей оставалось немного, ещё пара шагов и она окажется дома. Да, так она себе говорила: ещё один шаг и всё закончится. А потом ещё шаг. И ещё.   
Дриада смутно припоминала, с чего это началось: как разбилась чашка с чем-то тёмным, как опрокинулся сам собой небольшой столик. Она пришла за чем-то незначительным, обычным пустяком. Да-да, иногда даже фейри нужна помощь с заклятьями.  
Вот только даже озвучить свою просьбу дриада не успела: её накрыло диким ужасом почти сразу. А внимательные глаза напротив вместо объяснений лишь пригвоздили её к месту. В панике дриада кинулась прочь, вот только это не помогло. Она чувствовала: ничто не могло помочь. Но оставаться на месте всё равно не получалось, страх гнал вперёд и вперёд, а с каждым новым шагом, с каждым жутким обжигавшим вздохом где-то внутри зарождалась глупая надежда. Неужели получится? Неужели… она сможет?..  
Неожиданно сильный кашель прервал мысли, оставив голову странно пустой. Быстро забормотав что-то себе под нос, дриада попыталась ускориться: до парка оставалось всего ничего, лишь железная калитка, но даже перспектива обжечься уже не пугала.  
Короткий вскрик – и вот, она уже дома, в безопасности. Вот только страх никуда не ушёл. Окатывавшие её волны ужаса лишь усилились, сжав, точно в тисках. С тихим стоном, она повалилась на землю, почти прислонившись к ограде. Глаза, неспособные уже видеть, почти заволокло странной дымкой. Дриада не видела, как над ней кто-то склонился, заботливо убрав с лица прядь волос. Ладонь нежно прошлась по щеке и остановилась у губ, меж которых можно было заметить небольшой лепесток.

***

Где-то в глубине покоев Короля раздался звериный рык, лишь на пару секунд за ним опоздал грохот. Ещё одна смерть, которая никому не была нужна, которую, благодаря стараниям Летней Королевы, никто не будет расследовать. Эта беспомощность, уверенность в Охотниках была наркотиком, из тех, что пленяли смертных в его чертогах. Недопустимо. Отвратительно.  
Но выбора не было: те, кто ему доверился, умирали. Пусть Зимний Двор и был жестоким, холодным местом, но он старался, чтобы бессмысленные смерти остались позади. Пусть он был молод, пусть доставшийся ему трон ещё не успел высохнуть от крови предыдущего правителя, его отца… ещё один рык потревожил тишину покоев, но на этот раз кидать было нечего. Зато получилось подумать. Быть может, не стоило разыгрывать эту карту так скоро, но выбор был не велик.  
\- Принесите стол! – громогласный рык, казалось, отскакивал от стен, уже через секунду заглушённый топотом множества ног. Молодой Король не терпел неповиновения, пусть и был странно милосерден для их Двора.  
Киран прикрыл глаза, громко вздохнув. Нужно было успокоиться. Нельзя связываться с Охотниками, нельзя предлагать сделок в таком состоянии. Вот только у него не было ни времени, ни сил, чтобы быть жёстким и коварным фейри. 


	2. 1.

На город неспешно опускались осенние сумерки. Лето ещё не полностью отдало свои права, а потому можно было наслаждаться последними тёплыми днями. Можно было попросить брата прикрыть и сбежать куда-то далеко, позволив лёгкому смеху очередного фэйри временно затуманить разум. Или же, договорившись с Джейсом, вытащить уже Алека из дома и отправиться на поиски приключений уже вместе. И пусть потом старший брат устроил бы разнос...  
Изабель Лайтвуд с силой втянула воздух сквозь зубы, впившись в плечи вмиг побелевшими пальцами. Шесть лет прошло, долбанных шесть лет, когда там должно было стать легче?! Из много бы отдала, чтобы долгожданное облегчение наконец пришло, вот только тупая, ноющая боль сердца всё ещё сопровождала каждый вздох, а горечь предательства не спешила уходить с языка.  
Тогда, в лабиринте, она пообещала вернуться. Они все пообещали, а потом просто ушли, бросив его в темноте, оставили наедине с жестокими мучителями. Кто-то должен был остаться, помочь. Бороться. Плевать на Себастьяна, на конец света, на всё. Важным был Алек, важным были сковавшие его цепи.   
Но они ушли. А Дикая Охота никогда не отдавала назад того, что принадлежало лишь ей. Да и стал бы Конклав выкупать одну жизнь в обмен на прощение? Каждый желал справедливого наказания для фэйри, никому не было до дела до... как же они там верещали, позабыв обо всём? "Подстилка для нежити"? Это был последний раз, когда Изабель видела Магнуса.   
Тихий стук заставил вздрогнуть, вырвав из колючих лап воспоминаний. В миг подобравшись, девушка осмотрелась вокруг, чуть ли не ожидая увидеть полчища наступавших демонов. Но нет, оранжерея по-прежнему была оплотом тишины и покоя. Изабель тряхнула головой, позволяя тяжёлым прядям волос скрыть лицо. Что-то она совсем забыла о времени: солнце давно село, уже приходил срок отправляться в патруль.   
Рассеянный взгляд заскользил по полу, пока не зацепился за небольшой жёлудь, невесть откуда взявшийся. Быстро наклонившись, Изабель двумя пальцами подняла находку. Вернувший её в реальность звук был совсем тихим, каким-то даже камерным. И уж точно раньше в оранжерее не было замечено ни одного жёлудя.

***

Прибывшая делегация была до одури официальной. Порой Изабель забывала, как сильно ненавидела весь этот официоз, когда ещё встречалась с... когда была достаточно глупа, чтобы развлекаться вместе с фэйри.  
Двор, весь дивный народец, держался за зачарованные временем правила, чтил традиции и с некоторой злобной завистью следил за свободными в своей глупости людьми. Беспомощными, жалкими, но вольными делать то, что желали. И то, что сейчас три всадника, закутанные в свои плащи, напряжённо замерли перед ними, говорило о многом.  
Холодный мир, оставивший после себя лишь пепелище, не дозволял Сумеречным Охотникам каким-либо образом помогать фэйри, какими бы сладкими ни были их речи, какими щедрыми - обещания. Им и не верили: Мариза едва не отправила за бывшим мужем в Аликанте, но её всё же удалось отговорить.  
Изабель до сих пор со слезами вспоминала и собственные, и мольбы Джейса. Уговоры, уловки, слёзы, злой крик. Ангел, что они теряли, в конце концов? Некоторые раны становились лишь болезненней со временем. И разве не стоил Алек того, чтобы попытаться?  
Тем временем один из всадников спешился, сбросил капюшон, открыв своё лицо, почти человеческое, почти живое. Раньше Изабель завораживала статичная, замершая красота фэйри, но теперь она отказывалась верить даже в то, что те были живыми, что их сердца бились, как и её.  
\- Не хотела бы показаться грубой, но у вас пять минут, - голос Маризы, подобно грому, разнёсся по небольшому залу. Она всё ещё правила Институтом твёрдой рукой, отстаивала то, что считала верным на Советах и таких вот встречах, но годы не пощадили и её. Потерю второго сына она пережить так и не смогла. Изабель до сих пор с содроганием вспоминала первые недели, когда мать почти не приходила в себя, находясь в беспамятстве. Как сложно было уходить, верша от её имени дела. Им никто не давал передышки, не позволял вдоволь выплакать слёзы, сродниться с горем. Да, Мариза пришла в себя, но тень безумия навсегда осталась где-то на границе её сознания. Изабель не сводила с замершего в лёгком поклоне фэйра злого взгляда лишь потому, что не могла смотреть на мать.  
\- Моё имя... - тот перевёл взгляд с матери на дочь, размышляя о чём-то. Длинный, явно длиннее человеческого, язык нервно скользнул по губам. Его речь, как оказалось, была полна какого-то лёгкого треска. Напоследок осмотрев Изабель с ног до головы, он осторожно продолжил, вернув своё внимание главе Института. - Киран. Полагаю, вы в курсе последних... вестей.  
\- Дриада в парке, где её не должно было быть. Теперь эти земли принадлежат не вам. В отличие от проблем, с которыми вы должны разбираться сами. Своей... Охотой.  
Холодный, жёсткий голос матери всё же дрогнул на последнем слове. Изабель поёжилась, сжала ладони в кулаки, лишь бы не потянуться к клинкам, к хлысту, лишь бы не разукрасить застывшую вежливую маску Кирана, не отнять жизнь. Фэйры всегда оставались грёбанными манипуляторами, знавшими, за какие струны души дёргать, лишь бы получить желаемое.  
\- Погибают не только фэйри. Вампиры, оборотни, даже ваши собратья, - голос, мягкий, почти медовый, уносил куда-то далеко, обещал избавить от проблем, но тихий треск всё же мешал полностью погрузиться в транс. Должно быть, Киран был кем-то важным, привык не заискивать, а отдавать приказы. - Но вы не можете понять, что за письмена покрывают кожу убитых, наши же учёные...  
И всё же он попытался впихнуть свою лживую псевдовежливость, даже на половину не поняв, почему молчавший, державшийся до этого момента в тени блондин почти зарычал, прервав его.  
\- Ваше время истекло, - голос Джейса пронёсся по залу ещё одним раскатом, в руках замерцали клинки.  
\- Слово фэйри не рушимо, - Киран моргнул, очевидно поняв, что где-то ошибся. Ещё раз заглянув в глаза Изабель, Маризе и, под конец, Джейсу, он добавил как можно твёрже, отбросив так свойственное фэйри кокетство. Невольно это заставляло задуматься, кем же он был на самом деле, этот странный, мало похожий на других... рыцарь? Пожалуй, что так. - Мы выполним обещание: Алек Лайтвуд будет возвращён вам.  
Сбросив личину более подвижного, даже жеманного посланца, Киран распрямил наконец спину, стремился показаться более грозным, чем на самом деле был. Между бровей у него залегла жёсткая складочка, а Изабель почему-то развеселилась. Было в этом веселье что-то истерическое, но она уже давно не могла иначе. Киран, такой грозный, могучий и властный, выглядел совсем как мальчишка. Несмотря на обманчивость внешности, в фэйрах всегда неуловимо чувствовалась мудрость, годы их реальной жизни почти незримой дымкой застилали их образ. Вот только сейчас этого не было, перед Охотниками напряжённо замер юнец, которому отчаянно нужно было вырвать своё место зубами.  
Улыбаться резко расхотелось. Кем бы ни был этот Киран, он всё ещё мог значительно усложнить им жизнь. Быстро бросив предупреждающий взгляд на уже открывшего рот Джейса, Изабель едва заметно мотнула головой.  
\- Мы дадим вам слова, что нашим учёным удалось перевести, поделимся всеми догадками... - Киран, поймавший их переглядки, очевидно, понял что-то своё. Голос его почти не изменился, равно как и поза. Вот только теперь он держал свою драматическую паузу, глядя Изабель прямо в глаза, безмолвно уговаривая. - Как только вы согласитесь принять наши условия.  
Впрочем, окончание его эпичной речи было достойным его народа: заставляло задыхаться от беспомощности. Киран мог и не плести паутины, туманившей разум: его твёрдая, уверенная речь вызывала желание прислушиваться, его доводы - желание согласиться. Он был жесток, но прав. Пёкся лишь о своих интересах, но иначе было нельзя.  
\- Перевод - лишь первый шаг к убийце. Вы найдёте его, передадите нам, и Алек Лайтвуд вернётся к вам на веки, - Киран тем временем продолжал, войдя даже в какой-то раж. Постепенно его безжизненная маска становилась менее плотной, обнажала его реальные мысли: он не желал зла, лишь хотел защититься. - Вы получите сына, мы - возможность жить дальше.  
Изабель почти прониклась, почти начала сочувствовать. Вот только она была свято уверена, что ничего дурного фэйри не имели в виду и в то время, когда пытали Алека, лишив его рассудка. Очевидно, эта мысль пришла в голову не только ей: холодный голос матери прозвучал почти одновременно с насмешливой речью Джейса.  
\- Холодный мир запрещает Сумеречным Охотникам каким-либо образом помогать вам.  
\- Почему вы вдруг, после стольких лет решили обратиться к нам? Почему просто не пошли к чародеям, заплатили и продолжили проводить время в пирах? - последние слова Эрондейл почти выплюнул, скрестив руки на груди. Изабель заметила, что клинки в ножны он так и не убрал.  
\- Никто из чародеев не придёт нам на помощь, - этот удар, похоже, достиг своей цели, Киран скривился так, будто ему нужно было выдержать целый обед из приготовленных Изабель блюд. Впрочем, удивляться тут было нечему: если с Охотниками маги продолжили работать, то дивному народцу к ним путь был заказан. Никто не желал разозлить сразу нескольких сильных магов. - Да и слова, переведённые нами слишком похожи на заклятья.  
Последние слова прозвучали неуверенно, Киран, должно быть, сам почувствовал, что почти начал оправдываться, потому как сразу смолк, на пару мгновений неловко опустив взгляд.  
Изабель, не сдержавшись, резко вскинула брови в недоумении: Киран слишком походил на Алека, когда тот в чём-то ошибался. Впрочем, думать о поведении этого странного посланца вовсе не хотелось. Да и было не нужно.  
Джейс, в отличие от сестры был взбешён. После исчезновения Алека, после того, как их связь попросту перестала существовать, сдерживаться у него не получалось вовсе. Не то, чтобы Джейс когда-то пробовал, но теперь заводился с полоборота.  
Изабель бросила настороженный взгляд на брата, который и так уже едва не дымился. Впрочем, на речь это никак не влияло: голос был чётким, слова быстро вылетали. Обвинение в них почти не чувствовалось.  
\- Это ничего не меняет. Веру в ваши слова вы сами же и уничтожили. Хотя вы всегда можете похитить ещё кого-то, чтобы шантажировать иллюзиями. Откуда нам вообще знать, что он жив? - под конец Джейс всё же позволил себе вольность: ему нужно было знать. С тех самых пор как он перестал ощущать своего парабатай, он всегда сомневался, не позволял себе думать, но не мог иначе.  
Киран поморщился, как от зубной боли, с которой уже отчаялся справиться. И правильно, он знал, что будет нелегко.  
Сделав знак рукой одному из своих спутников, до этого даже не двигавшихся, он вновь повернулся к Лайтвудам. Изабель напряжённо следила за каждым движением грациозно спешивавшейся фигуры. Явно не человеческой фигуры, потому как ни один человек не мог двигаться с такой лёгкостью, ни чьи движения не могли быть такими плавно-неспешными, точно он танцевал под музыку, слышимую лишь им самим.  
В какой-то момент из-под плаща показались руки. Сильные, мускулистые, с совсем не похожими, не свойственными фэйрам мозолистыми ладонями. Изабель заворожённо следила за ними, никак не могла понять, что же смущало, не давало покоя.  
Тем временем фигура статуей застыла рядом с Кираном всё также не издав ни звука.  
\- Покажи лицо, - повелительные нотки в голосе стали ленивее, спокойнее. Точно Киран не раз и не два говорил уже эти слова. Точно именно ему и говорил...  
Смуглые руки медленно потянулись к капюшону. Изабель сама не поняла, в какой момент, подавшись вперёд, хищно начала следить за каждым движением, мысленно подгоняя, упрашивая, но всё никак не осознавая. Пока, наконец, ткань не была откинута быстрым движением. Внезапно наступившая тишина оглушила.  
он был высоким, выше даже, чем Киран. Смуглый, сильный. Воронье гнездо на голове, очевидно, кто-то пытался разодрать, уложить, но не вышло: всё такой же беспомощный, буйный беспорядок. Выдавали лишь глаза, и от этого горло сдавливало болезненным спазмом, мешавшим сделать даже вздох. Странный, отсутствовавший взгляд лениво прошёлся по ним, едва мазнув.  
\- Але... - хриплый шёпот был подобен крику. Джейс, подавшись всем телом вперёд, замер, отчаянно и безмолвно шевеля губами. И в глазах такая тоска, что и не поверить даже: всего пару минут назад хорохорился, злился, чуть не ядом плевался.  
Изабель в бессилии скрипнула зубами, слишком хорошо осознавая: теперь они точно на крючке у этого... Кирана. Пусть он и выглядел надёжным... Мелиорн тоже был таким. Ничего не вышло, с фэйри это просто не работало.  
\- Так мы договорились? - голос фэйри не сделался сахарным, притворно-милым, не производил впечатление деланного умиления, от которого, откровенно говоря, начинало немного тошнить. Нет, было похоже, что Киран искренне уверен, что его позиция здравая. Да и почему бы ему думать иначе? Обычная сделка, баш на баш. Ничего личного, ничего неприемлемого. Вот только потому-то с фэйри и нельзя вести дел: даже связанные тысячей клятв они могли найти лазейку, которую позабыли указать тысяча первой.  
Изабель с тоской посмотрела брату в глаза. Был ли у них выбор вообще? Этот отчуждённый, немного рассеянный взгляд, будто Алек не видел перед собой даже отдалённо знакомых людей, будто был готов выполнить любое приказание Кирана... это не получалось даже осознать толком, прочувствовать: в голову сразу наплывал какой-то противный туман. Это ведь... Алек. Ангел, как вообще можно было...  
\- Повторяй за мной, фэйр, - хриплый голос Джейса выбил Изабель из собственных мыслей, вернув в реальность. Очевидно, Джейсу удалось сохранить больше здравого рассудка, чем всем им (на Маризу Из боялась даже взглянуть).  
\- Я возвращаю Александра Гидеона Лайтвуда его семье на время проведения ими расследования... - Джейс не сводил с парабатай странного, нечитаемого взгляда, сжимал ладони в кулаки, будто надеялся скрыть собственные страхи, смятение, боль...  
Речь была выверенной, чёткой, до ужаса формализованной, Изабель слышала такое пару раз, когда, ещё у Магнуса, оставалась посмотреть какие-то глупые телепередачи про суд примитивных. Вот только это Алек всегда пытался быть невозмутимым и исполнительным старшим братом, не Джейс. И даже теперь... особенно теперь, он не был таким. Разве что с самого начала, ещё только заглянув в горевшие надеждой глаза Изабель, не понял, что делать. И, естественно, никому не сказал.  
Киран, казалось, мыслями был уже далеко, а потому поспешил проститься:  
\- Не испытывайте наше терпение, это не благотворительность.

***

Фэйри уже давно покинули территорию охотников, но ничего грандиозного так и не произошло. Победа, пусть и временная, ничего не изменила: не было ни радости, ни облегчения, ни покоя. Как по волшебству, несмотря на вмешательство фэйров, выход не появился.  
Мариза, гордо подняв подбородок, удалилась, едва за Кираном закрылась дверь. Видеть сына сейчас было пыткой. Смириться с утратой второго ребёнка оказалось непосильной ношей, Изабель не могла её винить, ей самой хотелось оказаться подальше от этого странного, незнакомого… кем бы ни он ни был, который выглядел также, как её старший брат шесть лет назад. Ах, если можно было бы оттянуть момент воссоединения… только сейчас, застыв под внимательным, настороженным взглядом Алека, Изабель понимала, какими глупыми были её мысли. Да, она хотела вернуть брата, да, отдала бы всё… вот только она и представить не могла, что между ними вдруг окажется пропасть, перепрыгнуть через которую попросту не хватит сил.  
Джейс почему-то тоже не спешил подойти ближе, развеять все страхи. Казалось, в его голове образовалась такая же пугавшая пустота: что сказать, как извиниться… ангел, почему они не подумали об этом раньше, с чего вообще решили, будто всё получится само собой?!  
Алек тоже, очевидно, не горел желанием что-то решать. А может, как и они, просто не знал, что можно было сделать. Всё его тело было напряжено, точно он был готов к атаке. Взгляд, всё ещё нечитаемый, следовал за каждым движением в его сторону. Пожалуй, Алек боялся их больше, чем они его. Не выдержав, Изабель прыснула от творившегося абсурда. Тут же её пригвоздили к месту два почти идентичных, настороженных взгляда. Тихие смешки резко превратились в немного истеричный хохот. В глазах подозрительно защипало, дыхания почти не хватало, но остановиться всё равно не получалось.  
\- Изабель! Ничего смешного! – голос Джейса звучал почти обиженно, того и гляди оттопырит губу и запыхтит. Алек же, грозно сдвинув брови, медленно сложил руки на груди. Эти двое действительно не понимали, как нелепо выглядели или что? Хотя Изабель была уверена, что выглядела не лучше какие-то две минуты назад. Новый взрыв хохота не заставил себя долго ждать. – Изабель!  
О, Ангел, этот детский сад нужно было прекращать. Ощущать себя единственным взрослым человеком было как-то странно, неправильно.  
\- Если мы простоим тут ещё немного, сменятся времена года, - фыркнув, Изабель постаралась не обращать внимания на вспыхнувшие уши Джейса. В конце концов, у него была жена для того, чтобы издеваться над тонкой душевной организацией. И Саймон. Определённо, кому-то из них нужно было хотя бы казаться взрослым. – Ничего не случится, если мы будем говорить сидя на удобных диванах и в тепле.  
Алек приподнял бровь, с сомнением наблюдая спектаклем, который перед ним разыгрывался. Сказать ему, очевидно, хотелось много чего, но он послушно ждал антракта. А потому послушно кивнул на предложение. Джейс быстро сощурился, но тоже ничего не сказал. Просто развернулся и направился к неприметной двери. Как Изабель заметила, теперь у него покраснела ещё и шея.  
Алек двигался грациозно и бесшумно, всё время хотелось обернуться, убедиться, что он всё же последовал за ними, не остался стоять в одиночестве, проводив их презрительным взглядом. Не то, чтобы приходилось часто себя одёргивать, но неприятный ком вновь встал в горле. Теперь всё не казалось таким простым и радужным. Нельзя было просто сказать «Алек, мы так скучали по тебе, эти годы были худшими в нашей жизни, но мы не сделали ничего, чтобы тебя вытащить, сам-то как? Совсем не изменился!». И пусть Изабель понимала, что их вины в том не было, что даже Магнус не смог ничем помочь, легче не становилось. Душу грыз упрямый червячок вины. Глупые оправдания, всегда только оправдания…  
Происходящее всё ещё виделось каким-то кукольным, ненастоящим, только смешно уже не было. Вымученные, рваные движения, неуклюжие попытки выглядеть нормальными проваливались изначально: Джейс умудрился дважды споткнуться, она сама едва не села мимо дивана… на их фоне Алек казался попросту Ангелом, спустившимся на землю, чтобы спасти этих глупых смертных от ужасного террора мебели. Тишина, разумеется, никуда не делась.  
\- Как ты? – Изабель искренне надеялась, что её голос звучал вовсе не так жалко, как слышала она сама. Нерешительно протянув руку вперёд, она дотронулась до горячего плеча брата, осторожно, словно тот мог развалиться на куски. Мышцы под пальцами резко напряглись, но и только. – Алек?  
Алек на миг прикрыл глаза, точно собирался с силами. Ему не было неприятно, он не злился, не был поражён или ошарашен. Не радовался, ничего не ждал. Что-то определённо было не так, но делиться он не спешил. Прошло, должно быть, несколько минут, прежде чем он заговорил.  
\- Покажите моё место и объясните уже, зачем я вам нужен, - голос был хриплым, он звучал совсем непривычно, не так, как должен был. Чувствовался в нём какой-то надлом, будто разговор сам по себе приносил одну лишь боль. Ещё раз выдохнув, Алек всё же поднял взгляд, полный какого-то странного, страшного отчаянья, и продолжил, намного тише, но уверенней. – И я обычно не позволяю… **незнакомцам** дотрагиваться.  
Изабель рассеянно улыбнулась, чуть сжала дрожавшую ладонь. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Джейса, она встретила точно такой же ничего не понимавший взгляд.  
\- Алек, о чём ты? Ты теперь дома… – но тот, казалось, уже не слышал: остекленевший взгляд, пробежавшая по телу дрожь… резко и совсем неграциозно вскочив на ноги, он едва не опрокинулся на спину, стремясь уйти от прикосновения, от участливого взгляда в глаза. Крепкое тело сотрясалось мелкой дрожью, а вырывавшееся изо рта дыхание напоминало какой-то скулёж.  
\- Не прикасайтесь ко мне! Просто… просто дайте сделать работу и это закончится, закончится…  
Улыбка замерла на губах. Кто бы мог подумать: Алек действительно боялся их больше, чем они его. 


	3. 2.

Самые серьёзные и важные мысли всегда приходили в пятом часу ночи. Как раз тогда, когда виски прекращало ломить от бессонницы, а надежды урвать всего пару-тройку часов сна окончательно отбрасывались как абсолютно утопические. Мысли, вялые и аморфные как и способность сопротивляться их тяжёлому, вязко душившему одеялу, неспешно перетекали одна в другую, почти против желания. Порой Изабель казалось, что она незримо пишет бесконечную книгу, окрашенную в тёмные, безжизненные тона. Слова почти вставали перед глазами, а казавшиеся болезненно хрупкими в темноте кисти – чесались перевернуть уже эту бесившую страницу мрачности и безнадёжности. Но апатия почему-то каждый раз побеждала.   
_Что самое важно можно отнять у человека, чтобы он перестал быть собой? Чтобы на его месте появился загадочный незнакомец, который наводил бы ужас на всех его близких? Может, та самая пресловутая душа, которую все мы должны беречь, как завещал нам тот сумасшедший пророк примитивных – не такой уж и бред больного воображения? Отними у человека семью, близких, привычный дом и родные места – он останется собой или превратится в кого-то нового? Окажись в такой ситуации я… это была бы всё ещё я, но не та, какой меня знает мать или Джейс. Даже Саймон – никто не узнал бы тогда во мне меня. Даже на вечеринках фэйри мне приходилось играть, притворяться. Даже сейчас нужно держать лицо, улыбаться или кричать. Потому что, если сорвусь ещё и я – Институт рухнет. Но если бы был шанс… если бы такое случилось… это была бы всё ещё я, просто никто бы не узнал,_ – ленивый взгляд медленно перемещался по сети трещинок на потолке, точно по запутанному лабиринту. Каждый новый поворот – новая мысль. И всё слабее надежда, что выход из лабиринта положит конец этой безрадостной веренице. С силой вцепившись в волосы, Изабель потянула вверх, пока не почувствовала лёгкую боль. – _Нет, здесь нужно что-то другое. Память? Вера? Что нужно сделать человеком, чтобы от него не осталось ничего, ни капли знакомого и родного? Мы – не память, не привычные до зубного скрежета повадки, что-то глубже, сильнее, что не ломается, если согнуть… Отними память, перевези в другое место – стержень останется прежним, этого не изменить. Можно внушить другую мораль, заставить иначе говорить, иначе двигаться, но как можно… просто стереть старую личность, точно на помойку выбросить… так не бывает, просто не бывает!_  
В комнате постепенно становилось светлее, день споро отбирал свои права у ночи. Медленно, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Саймона, Изабель повернулась к нему лицом. Теперь она могла не только слышать мерное, спокойное дыхание, но и видеть, насколько позволяли предрассветные сумерки. В полутьме можно было и без всяких рун различить слабый трепет ресниц, приоткрытый рот, дрожавший иногда в немного смешных конвульсиях. Обычно от этой уютной и домашней картины становилось спокойнее, но не в эту ночь, очевидно. Даже мерный, надёжный стук сердца только раздражал. Он ведь вспомнил, понял даже тогда, когда ничего понять не мог. Оставался прежним даже когда пришлось измениться, позволить живьём содрать с себя кожу.   
Изабель хотела знать, что же случилось с Алеком _там_ , и одновременно этого боялась: что, если там, под неприступной оболочкой не осталось уже её упрямого старшего братишки. Что, если это было очередным способом фэйри посмеяться над доверчивыми смертными?,.  
Ночные мысли тяжело ложились на сердце, почти не позволяли дышать, но утро постепенно отвоёвывало свои законные права, наполняя мир вокруг яркими красками. И всё уже не казалось настолько трагичным, нерешаемым. Настолько ужасным, каким виделось всего пару минут назад.  
Ведь на самом деле Алек вовсе не стал тем бездушным фэйри, что чудился Изабель в тенях ночи. Он не забыл себя до конца, превратившись в своего же отвратительного близнеца. Нет, вовсе нет.  
Алек был насторожен, постоянно напряжён, точно постоянно ждал нападения, но также он был и любопытен. Часто его можно было застать в виде испуганно замершей посреди комнаты статуи: Алек постоянно что-то рассматривал, изучал, беспричинно хмурился. Джейс потом, шёпотом и на рейде, чтобы парабатай наверняка не услышал, говорил: пару раз он даже подходил, чтобы спросить, не стояла ли раньше на комоде какая-то ваза или не было ли в библиотеке определённой книги, чей портрет висел совсем рядом с тренировочным залом… Кому принадлежали лук и стрелы с ярко алым оперением, правда, пока не спрашивал, но постоянно косился, тянул руки, но в последний момент передумывал, не решался дотронуться, точно что-то внутри не давало, мешало…  
Алек не исчез, не растворился на самом деле, и это-то как раз и создавало трудности. И пусть пока что попросту болтался по Институту без дела, его присутствие уже принесло с собой перемены, которые ударили по всем, по каждом. Из комнаты Маризы то и дело слышался какой-то грохот, но выходить она по-прежнему отказывалась, лишь пустевший поднос под дверью позволял понять, что на самом деле никакой это был не приступ…  
Алек осматривался, старался быть незаметным, невидимым и неслышным. И каждый раз удивлялся тому, как легко его могли обнаружить. До сих пор помнили. И он помнил, Изабель знала, просто ещё сам того не понимал. И сейчас, отвлекавшая себя разглядыванием ресниц Саймона, она не могла отрицать: Алек оставался собой, только тем собой, которого заперли на незнакомой территории, окружённым врагами. Не то, что бы кому-то из Лайтвудов требовалось персональное напоминание…  
\- Мммм… - Саймон, поморщившись, повернулся на бок, привычно рукой накрывая талию жены. По сути своей он являлся совой (а потому жизнь вампира казалась ему вполне приемлемой…), но жизнь среди охотников отняла у него даже такую радость как возможность поваляться в постели вдоволь.   
Изабель вздрогнула, возвратившись в реальность. Ещё одна способность Саймона: быть рядом, когда это было необходимо. Удивительная суперспособность, за которую когда-то, ещё в другой жизни она, взбалмошная девчонка его и полюбила. Оставив быстрый поцелуй на чужих губах, она всё же выпуталась, без слов разрешив мужу поваляться на пятнадцать минут дольше. Как минимум: Изабель нужно было ещё немного времени на размышления с самой собой.  
Больше не было смысла тянуть время, да и было его не так уж много, чтобы позволить Алеку и дальше прохлаждаться без дела. Если они хотели вернуть брата домой, простой импровизации было непозволительно мало.  
И пусть рядом с Саймоном Изабель чувствовала себя защищённой, сейчас ей нужно было нечто совершенно иное. Побалансировать на кончике ножа, например.

***

Джейс почти отрешённо смотрел на свои едва заметно подрагивавшие ладони. Дыхание уже не помогало: с возвращением Алека сдерживаться становилось всё сложнее, быть рядом с парабатаем и не чувствовать его, не знать, как помочь и ощущать дикую потребность получить помощь самому… Если честно, Джейс прекрасно понимал тех, кто когда-то поставил планку для таких отношений: если уж такой уровень привязанности убивал, что могла сделать любовная связь?! Но об этом, конечно, можно было подумать и позже. Вдох-выдох, вот так, нужно было успокоиться, утро уже наступило, время для самобичевания прошло.  
Джейс никогда не был сильным, никогда не чувствовал себя тем, кто мог управлять, вести за собой. Ему было некомфортно за этой маской, он вовсе не хотел того внимания, которое получал всю свою грёбанную жизнь. Вот только его никто не спрашивал, пришлось смириться.  
Он никогда не думал, что сила заключалась в непогрешимости, в силе. Джейс привык черпать силу в собственной слабости, беспомощности. Страх не парализовывал его адским дурманом, чем меньше были шансы на успех, тем более решительным и отчаянным он становился. Ощущение неотвратимости, ужаса, отрезвляло, позволяло двигаться, бороться; давало возможность жить. Джейс никогда не был сильным, не был смелым в том самом смысле, в каком был Алек. О нет, он был той ещё трусливой… уточкой. Вот только обычно выбора у Эрондейла особо не оставалось, а в самый тёмный миг накрывало осознанием: «кто если не я?!» - и он начинал двигаться, начинал жить, именно жить, по-настоящему. Лишь тогда он не совершал ошибок, лишь в критические моменты всё получалось так, как было должно. Быть может, не слишком здравая позиция, но ему хватало: жив и ладно. Вот только хватало лишь ему.  
С самого детства, когда _отец_ , казалось, распланировал всю его жизнь наперёд, ему приходилось **соответствовать** , быть тем, кем его хотели. А потом Валентин решил, что отцовства его достало. Вот только обязанность соответствовать осталась: взрослый мир был тем ещё местечком…  
Порой Джейсу казалось, что эта его… маска всё ещё оставалась чем-то чужеродным, но отодрать её уже не получалось. Да и не хотелось уже: кому было бы неприятно выглядеть самоуверенным выскочкой, для которого море по колено? Вот только сути это не меняло, Джейс не менялся, оставался всё тем же страшно напуганным мальчишкой, оставшимся один на один с трупом отца.  
Он привык, не жаловался, где-то даже научился получать удовольствие. Научился отступать и нападать, опускать руки и вновь кидаться в бой. Научился совершать то, чего никогда не смог бы себе простить.  
Когда Алек исчез, когда их связь, не ослабев ни на йоту, вдруг оглушила тишиной, оставив после себя лишь лёгкий шёпот по краю сознания, Джейс с головой окунулся в поиски. Он не тратил время на споры с Конклавом, не ожидал их решения, и без того зная ответ: условия фэйри неприемлемы. И верил, как дурак верил, что сможет пойти до конца. Когда, полгода спустя, Мариза начала сдавать, когда появились первые вспышки, свидетельства зарождавшегося безумия, он не остановился сразу, продолжил двигаться по инерции, хотя и понял уже всё сам.  
Понял, едва увидел первое, ещё пока дружелюбное письмо из Аликанте, в котором Инквизитор выразил свою обеспокоенность состоянием здоровья бывшей жены. Джейс видел, знал, чем всё могло кончиться. Это даже не было выбором, Алек поступил бы также. _Кто если не он_ , в конце концов.  
Ладонь быстро, с силой сжалась в кулак, так, что ногти впились в ладонь до крови. Спокойнее, спокойнее. В Институте никто ещё не догадывался о его ночных бдениях, нужно было быть осторожным, очень осторожным, пока его вновь никуда не упрятали.  
Когда Алек пропал, а их связь истощилась, Джейс долгое время просто не мог спать: исправно изматывал себя тренировками, доводил тело до полного истощения, но сон всё равно приходил лишь с зельями магов. Повторения прошлого никто бы не вынес, приходилось разделять жизнь на ночь и день. И сейчас в свои права уверенно входил день.  
Джейс слабо улыбнулся: ну конечно, едва солнце встало, а Алек уже бодр и свеж и готов тренироваться. Ещё пара дней и запросит лук, а там уж и до обычного занудства недалеко.  
Улыбка – ухмылка даже – казалась самому Джейсу каким-то больным, перекошенным оскалом, но Алек ничего не заметил: скупо кивнув, просто приступил к своим тренировкам с мечом.  
Едва Алек отвернулся, как улыбка сползла с лица, точно её там и не было, а хмурый взгляд впился в сильную, скрытую толстовкой спину.  
И всё же сейчас Алек держался намного спокойнее, мягче, чем в самый первый день. И если бы их упрямая связь не молчала, Джейс даже принял бы это всё за хороший знак.  
От своего балахона Алек избавился в первый же день, едва они покончили с формальным и пространным объяснением, что когда-то он жил в Институте. Говорить что-то большее попросту не получалось: таким испуганным, потерянным выглядел незнакомец, замерший перед ними. Алек не воспринимал происходившее, его глаза были почти затуманены странной, бессознательной дымкой паники и недоверия. Изабель решила, что спешка им была ни к чему.  
А потому, препроводив брата в его же старую комнату к его же старым вещам, они понадеялись на лучшее: что он грохнется в какой-то панический припадок, а потом начнёт вспоминать хоть что-то. Конечно же, этого не произошло: Алек только переоделся, выгреб из комнаты всё лишнее вместе со скопившейся грязью, а потом весь вечер просидел в оранжерее, задумчиво поглаживая один из своих ужасных свитеров. Очевидно, нормальной одежды ему не хватало больше, чем семьи.  
Но всё же прогресс был. Это только в дурацких фильмах, которые они обычно смотрели с Магнусом, всё налаживалось по щелчку пальцев, жизнь не предоставляла такой роскоши. Не было ни фанфар, ни трогательной музыки на фоне, ни ощущения, что они всё смогут преодолеть. Напротив, Джейс ощущал себя выжатым лимоном, по которому проехался каток. Алек уже не боялся их столь же сильно, не убегал на другой конец Института от случайного прикосновения, даже шёл на контакт. И это не выглядело уловкой, чёртовым дурманом фэйров: Алек продолжал оставаться собой даже тогда, когда собой не был.  
Очевидно, ему было любопытно. До колик, до дрожи где-то внутри, за лёгкими, раз уж уже на второй день их новоявленная проблема выползла из своей норы.  
Алек изучал место, в котором оказался с дотошностью инвентаризатора: дотрагивался почти до всего, поначалу не решался брать, воровато оглядывался, но потом всё же не мог удержаться. Оставался равнодушен почти ко всему, лишь хмурился сильнее, видя перемены. И заговорил с Джейсом к середине дня.  
Признаться, в первый миг Джейс так опешил, что смог лишь и дальше таращиться на подошедшего, как слабоумный. Наверное, это и внушило Алеку доверие: сложно бояться идиота, способного только мычать и покачиваться из стороны в сторону.  
Алек подходил ещё не раз и не два: спрашивал, правильно ли он помнил расположение комнат, верно ли его представление о чём-то новом, почему ему кажется, что лучше всего будет заказать ужин, а вовсе не есть то варево, что приготовила Изабель…  
Нормально Алек заговорил с ним только на третий день, когда вышел вот также в толстовке и спортивных штанах и спокойно поинтересовался, был ли ему доступен тренировочный зал. И пусть вопрос был вполне дежурным, пусть произнесён он был всё тем же незнакомым, отрешённым голосом, Джейс наконец _почувствовал_ что-то. И, судя по вздрогнувшему парабатаю, не он один.  
В то утро Алек больше не произнёс ни слова, исчез куда-то на целый день, но к вечеру всё же объявился. И заговорил.  
Он не стал спрашивать, не мешал ли он, не стал деликатно кашлять, уведомив о своём присутствии. Просто в один момент перед закопавшимся в бумаги Джейсом, прямо на эти бумаги опустился поднос с ужином, а бесстрастный голос слева произнёс:  
\- Изабель сказала, что ты не ел. Насколько я помню, люди должны питаться несколько раз в день, - ответа он ждать не стал, тут же отойдя куда-то в сторону, должно быть, рассматривал книги. Очевидно, Алек уже свято уверился в том, что Джейс вновь завис, а потому пока что можно было заняться чем-то другим.  
Вернулся назад он через пару минут, когда Джейс уже оттаял и готов был проблеять в ответ что-то почти вразумительное. Вот только Алек не дал: всё так же бесстрастно утопив прибор в тарелке, он продолжил разговор, похоже, решив, что говорить с живым дебилом всё же более здраво, чем с неживыми статуэтками.  
\- Меня она тоже попыталась накормить, но мне столько не нужно. Я привык к иному… - тут он замялся, осторожно опустил ладонь на грозившие свалиться бумаги. Быстро собрав их в аккуратную стопку, продолжил, но уже без впустив в голос каплю неуверенности. – Но не думаю, что так было всегда.  
И, положив стопку на край, вышел.  
Алек приходил после, иногда говорил – всё также рублено, почти без эмоций, но говорил. Чаще конечно молчал, но это не напрягало. Вообще, так было всегда – часто им с Алеком слова не были нужны, они понимали друг друга и так. Трудно не понимать того, кому подставляешь спину, но только это появилось почти сразу, их молчание было почти таким же естественным как дыхание. Оно успокаивало, расслабляло. Даже сейчас одного присутствия Алека рядом хватило, чтобы унять дрожь.  
Джейс невольно вспоминал то время, когда только появился в Институте, когда сам вёл себя не лучше. Алек его вытащил тогда, заставил раскрыться. Ничего сложного, просто теперь настал его черёд.

***

Они оставили Институт на Саймона. Институт. На Саймона. Оставили. Будь у Джейса чуть больше времени, он смог бы вызвать… Клариссу из Аликанте. Или возродить Валентина – за пару-то часов он бы точно не успел подготовить переворот. Что, собственно, Джейс и высказывал всем желающим и просто под руку попавшимся, но только даже Саймон не воспринял всерьёз: доверительно закинув руку Эрондейлу на плечо, он, с улыбкой четырёхлетки залепетал:  
\- Слушай меня внимательно, мой друг. Моё убийство не… Джейс, что ты делаешь? – на этот раз Саймона от заслуженной кары спасло появление Алека. Быстро ему кивнув, тот быстро скрылся, напевая под нос что-то похожее на победный имперский марш. Джейс не хотел знать, правда.  
Саймона Алек, к слову, не испугался, даже когда увидел впервые: тот как раз тащил кинжалы из оружейной, запнулся о ковёр и едва не прикончил какой-то древний столик. В принципе, лучшего знакомства придумать было нельзя. Саймон же прекрасно разрядил атмосферу всеобщего ужаса от первой за много лет встречи, перетянув внимание на себя почти силой. Алек тогда впервые улыбнулся – едва дёрнул кончиком рта – и покачал головой, быстро впившись ладонью в волосы: ну и как тут бояться, трястись от страха и скулить, если рядом промышляли конченные кретины не похожие на фэйров настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно.  
Появление Изабель вернуло обстановку в рабочее русло.  
\- Итак, что ты знаешь об этих убийствах? – Иззи быстро улыбнулась, привлекая внимание Алека, всё ещё провожавшего взглядом Саймона. Тот, рассеянно моргнув пару раз, кивнул, но говорить ничего не спешил, зато позволил сестре мягко дотронуться до толстовки. – Алек, ты можешь рассказать нам?  
\- Эмхм… да, - после недолгой паузы, сглотнув, он всё же заговорил. – Всего было найдено около двух десятков убитых…  
\- Двух десятков? Но… – Джейс нахмурился, но договорить не успел.  
\- Да, именно так, - в голос Алека просочилась было нотка раздражения, но почти сразу пропала, уступив место обычному уже меланхоличному спокойствию. – Двадцать два подданных Зимнего Двора. Все были похищены из мест, где жили до расторжения. Там же оставлены трупы. На них были следы пыток. Железом. Смерть наступала через сутки или двое.  
Переведя взгляд с Изабель на Джейса, Алек заговорил тише, но твёрже:  
\- На телах были найдены следы наркотика. Это что-то новое. Раньше яства фэйров действовали лишь на смертных. Эти действуют на всех, - пару раз моргнув, Алек неловко отвёл взгляд, сложил руки на коленях. Сейчас он выглядел едва ли на семнадцать, тонким, неуверенным в себе, но не собиравшемся отступать. Таким, каким он был раньше, ещё до встречи с Магнусом. – Я… слышал, как об этом говорили, когда Охота прибыла к Королю…  
Сначала Джейс не понял, чем был вызван этот приступ нервозности: за пару дней Алек достаточно к ним привык, чтобы не шарахаться, даже терпел прикосновения к одежде. И только одного не выносил.  
 _Ну конечно, просто прекрасно!_ \- от привычек нелегко избавляться, особенно от тех, которые въелись под кожу. Почти у каждого охотника это была привычка играться со стилло. Лайтвуды исключением не были: Джейс частенько катал его в руках, Иззи закалывала волосы. Старшее поколение неодобрительно поджимало губы и говорило об уважении.  
Проблема была только в том, что стилло Алек боялся, на руны предпочитал не смотреть. Когда Изабель наносила себе Иратце, так и вовсе побледнел, и сбежал в свою комнату, отказавшись потом что-либо говорить. Дело было буквально накануне вечером, но Джейс уже умудрился об этом забыть.  
Скрипнув зубами, он быстро отложил стилло и достал телефон, быстро прокрутив список контактов. Они, конечно, должны были справляться узким семейным кругом, но небольшие хитрости точно не мешали:  
\- Ничего не знаешь о новой наркоте, которая косит даже фэйров? – без предисловий начал Джейс, подняв наконец взгляд на парабатая. Он просто не мог поступить иначе. 


End file.
